bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kula Diamond (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820177 |altname = Kula Diamond |no = 8214 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 229 |animation_idle = 141 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 94, 100, 106, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 134, 140, 146 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 8, 12, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 94, 100, 106, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 136, 142, 148, 152 |bb_distribute = 9, 6, 6, 6, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 138, 142, 150, 158 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 5, 5, 10, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An innocent and vivacious cyborg with the power to manipulate ice. After a short time, Kula finally managed to unravel the mystery surrounding her present circumstances. Somehow, this so-called tournament she had been invited to was at the heart of her dilemma. Following the strange path the invitation had taken her on, she arrived at an abandoned military base a few days later where she found the gate mentioned in the invitation. Following a day of observation, she finally decided to enter it, only to be mentally assaulted as her very consciousness seemed to be ripped from her body. |summon = Where are they? Let me at them! |fusion = Mmmm, freezing! Just how I like it! Want some? |evolution = The only way to go on living is to keep on winning! | hp_base = 4795 |atk_base = 1792 |def_base = 1897 |rec_base = 1610 | hp_lord = 6850 |atk_lord = 2560 |def_lord = 2710 |rec_lord = 2300 | hp_anima = 7742 |rec_anima = 2062 |atk_breaker = 2798 |def_breaker = 2472 |def_guardian = 2948 |rec_guardian = 2181 |def_oracle = 2591 |rec_oracle = 2657 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Ice Doll |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def, max HP, greatly boosts Def when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 140% boost after 20,000 damage & fills 3-6 BC |bb = DM: Diamond Edge I |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns & activates Water barrier |bbnote = Fills 5-7 BC, 160% Def & adds 2,500 HP barrier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = DM: Diamond Edge II |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 5-7 BC, 160% Def & 60% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = DM: Diamond Edge MAX |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage taken for 1 turn |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, 250% boost & 100% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Frigid Territory |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, reduces BB gauge required for BB & adds Water element to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = 25% damage reduction after 10,000 damage & 20% BB gauge reduction |evofrom = 820176 |evointo = 820178 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Kula Diamond2 }}